Various electronic devices have been proposed which include a bone conduction vibrator. For example, in a cell phone, a receiver configured by a bone conduction vibrator is disposed at an upper end of a main body while a transmitter configured by a microphone is disposed at a lower end of the main body, such that a call is established with the receiver pressed against an ear and the transmitter brought close to the mouth.
In a cell phone with a screen panel for image display disposed on a surface of a main body, it is conceivable to configure a receiver in such a way that a bone conduction vibrator is attached to a rear surface of the screen panel.
With such a cell phone, a surface of the screen panel is pressed against an ear, such that a call is established by way of bone conduction.
In such a cell phone, however, a frame-shaped cover panel is fixedly arranged on the surface of the main body to cover the outer periphery of the screen panel. Thus, the cover panel suppresses the vibration of the screen panel, causing lowering of bone conduction performance of the bone conduction vibrator.
It is thus desired to inhibit lowering of bone conduction performance in electronic devices that have a bone conduction vibrator incorporated therein and a cover panel arranged to cover the outer periphery of a screen panel.